


Втроем

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой неважно, как долго вы знакомы. Главное, чтобы вы хотели одного и того же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Втроем

В жизни каждого человека бывают неловкие моменты. Порой виной тому становится собственная небрежность или невнимательность, порой — чрезмерная горячность или несдержанность на язык. К какой категории отнести данную ситуацию, Томас еще не решил. А уж как в ней он оказался…

Вот представьте, вы — студент-первокурсник, поступивший в один из самых престижных колледжей страны благодаря спортивной стипендии (вы — чемпион страны среди юниоров на дистанции в сто метров), а также неплохой общей успеваемости (средний балл 3,3* был вами получен не за красивые глаза). Самый большой плюс в этом всем — университет находится на другом конце страны, и вы наконец-то покинете родной дом, оставляя позади сверхзаботливых родителей, бабушек, дедушек, теть, дядь и особенно кузину. И поскольку вся вышеперечисленная родня уже надоела до печенок, под предлогом подготовки к грядущим соревнованиям вы приезжаете в колледж за день до официального заселения в общежитие. Спасибо, что люди, отвечающие за оное заселение, вошли в ваше положение и разрешили приехать пораньше.

И вот вы, голодный и уставший после многочасового перелета, заполнив в администрации все обязательные бланки, заявления и формы, наконец-то добираетесь до своего общежития. С тихим матом (чемодан, с утра казавшийся полупустым, теперь отчего-то стал неподъемным) поднимаетесь пешком на свой четвертый этаж и наконец-то оказываетесь перед своей будущей комнатой. Ключ попадает в замочную скважину с первого раза, дверь легко открывается, вы затаскиваете чемодан в комнату, устало выпрямляетесь, сбрасывая с плеча сумку со спортивной снарягой, и лишь потом обводите глазами комнату. И резко сглатываете, потому что первое, что вы видите — очень красивую и очень голую чужую задницу. Принадлежащую не менее голому телу, которое распласталось на таком же голом теле и… В общем, прямо перед вами на разворошенной кровати, не прикрытые простынями, застыли два тела. В позе, не допускающей никаких неоднозначных заключений.

Томас растерянно застыл на пороге, глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину. Наконец, отмерев, он пробормотал:

— И-и-извините за вторжение. Я зайду попозже. — Томас резво выскочил из комнаты, с шумом захлопнув за собой дверь. Со стоном прислонившись к ней спиной, Томас съехал на пол и уткнулся лбом в колени. Да уж, не так он представлял себе первую встречу со своим соседом.

 

В комнату его позвали пару минут спустя — дверь открылась, и Томас чуть не упал на спину, но все же сумел удержать равновесие.

— Привет, — улыбка у симпатичного парня азиатской внешности была очень красивой и немного смущенной. — Я Минхо. А ты, я так понимаю, мой новый сосед? — Он уже успел натянуть футболку и шорты и смотрел на Томаса со смесью любопытства и неловкости. 

Томас выдавил в ответ такую же смущенную улыбку и кивнул, протягивая руку:

— Я Томас. Привет.

Минхо с энтузиазмом пожал ее. Кажется, он не злился на него за внезапное вторжение.

— Я бы хотел извиниться за… — начал было Томас.

— Не стоит. — К ним подошел высокий светловолосый парень, обладатель той самой красивой задницы, которая впечатлила Томаса с первого взгляда. Он был одет в преступно низко сидящие джинсы и майку с «Юнион Джеком». Томасу пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог заставить себя отогнать неподобающие мысли и посмотреть в глаза парню. — Привет, я — Ньют. Это ты нас извини, мы думали, что до завтра никто не приедет.

Они обменялись рукопожатием — оно у Ньюта оказалось неожиданно крепким для такого худощавого парня — и Томас почувствовал, как неловкость буквально на глазах покидает его. Он открыто улыбнулся Ньюту с Минхо и сказал:

— В этом есть свои плюсы. Вы сможете отомстить мне через пару месяцев, когда я заведу себе горячего бойфренда, и вы застанете нас в разгар нашего первого секса.

Минхо с Ньютом переглянулись и хором рассмеялись. Томас вторил им и думал, что, возможно, это и не лучшая в мире первая встреча, но определенно — самая запоминающаяся в его жизни.

 

Несмотря на весьма своеобразную первую встречу, Минхо понравился Томасу... ну, окей, со второго взгляда. С первого, пожалуй, Томас был слишком впечатлен Ньютом. И в принципе узнал о своем новом соседе чересчур много для первой встречи и первого же впечатления.

Минхо был на год старше, учился на архитектора и, как и Томас, состоял в легкоатлетической сборной. Более того, был капитаном команды бегунов, что не могло не радовать Томаса: все-таки иметь старшего товарища, который подскажет и подтолкнет в нужном направлении — невероятная удача.

Первая их тренировка закончилась благополучно именно благодаря Минхо. Ну, откуда Томасу было знать, что тот мудак, с которым он умудрился громко поцапаться на социологии по поводу терминологии, окажется не кем иным, как капитаном легкоатлетической команды университета по прыжкам в длину? И что у прыгунов будут совпадать тренировки с бегунами?

Томас как раз переодевался в спортивную форму, когда в раздевалку зашел бровастый урод.

— А этот что здесь делает? С каких пор мы допускаем инвалидов в спорт?

Томас вскинул голову:

— О, это снова ты? Ну, мы уже выяснили сегодня, что политкорректность для тебя — пустой звук. Зачем усугублять?

— Ты еще вякать будешь? — И без того нахмуренные брови парня превратились в суровую полоску, рассекавшую лоб. Не будь ситуация уже близка к критичной, Томас бы обязательно это высмеял. Однако сейчас стоило дважды подумать перед тем, как что-то сказать.

— Видишь ли, не в моем...

— Гэлли, что тут происходит? — В раздевалку вошел Минхо.

— О, Минхо, привет. Слушай, ты этого салагу знаешь?

— Да, это мой новый сосед. Привет, Томас.

— Привет.

— Сочувствую, — фыркнул Гэлли, смерив Томаса уничижительным взглядом и повернувшись к своему шкафчику. — Чем и кого ты так прогневил, что к тебе идиота подселяют?

— Минхо, а что, мы с Гэлли меняемся комнатами? — не удержался Томас.

— Ну, все. — Гэлли со всей дури грохнул дверцей шкафчика и двинулся в сторону Томаса. — Ты меня достал, салага.

— Так, парни, брейк. — Минхо вовремя успел встать между ними, не столько разнимая, сколько удерживая Гэлли на расстоянии от внешне спокойно стоящего Томаса. Правда, Томас предпочитал не думать, чего ему это спокойствие стоило.

— Гэлли, что бы за вожжа тебе не попала под хвост, успокойся. Я не позволю тебе калечить одного из моих бегунов, я хочу выиграть в этом году эстафету! — Минхо попытался перевести разговор в шутку.

— О, так этот сопляк у нас бегун? Ну да, он же только убегать от ответа и умеет.

— Вместо выдумывания оскорблений лучше бы открыл учебник и прочитал параграф. Глядишь, на следующей паре пригодится, и не выставишь себя идиотом перед всеми.

— Ах, ты…

— Томас! — рявкнул Минхо. — Не провоцируй. Гэлли, успокойся. Что бы между вами не произошло, этому не место здесь. Разбирайтесь где угодно, но не на территории спортивного комплекса. Или оба лишиться стипендии хотите?

Гэлли притих, все еще недовольно зыркая на Томаса, но отступил. Вся раздевалка молча смотрела на них, и от этого внимания Томас почувствовал себя неуютно.

— А вы чего молча на это смотрели? — недовольно спросил Минхо остальных парней. Затем махнул рукой. — Томас, ты уже готов?

— Да.

— Погоди тогда. — Быстро переодевшись и небрежно закинув вещи в свой шкафчик, он поманил за собой понурого Томаса.

— Не такое первое впечатление я хотел бы произвести на команду, — убито сказал тот Минхо, когда они вышли на стадион.

Минхо хмыкнул и хлопнул его по плечу:

— Ну, мы с тобой — мастера первого впечатления. Взбодрись. И не принимай слова Гэлли близко к сердцу — он знатный задира и вспыльчивый человек. Раззнакомитесь ближе — подружитесь.

Томас хмыкнул, выражая свое отношение к этой идее, но настроение его заметно улучшилось.

— Пошли, нормально представлю тебя остальным, и начнем разминку.

Томас послушно направился вслед за Минхо.

 

То, что с соседом Томасу повезло, было понятно еще с того самого первого вечера. После довольно неловкой встречи, которую все трое не могли вспоминать без смеха, в дальнейших их отношениях не было ни капли неловкости. Спустя пару недель Томас заметил, что почти все свободное время он учебы и тренировок проводит в компании Минхо и периодически присоединяющегося к ним Ньюта. При этом третьим лишним он себя не чувствовал.

Утренние пробежки всегда были любимым временем дня для Томаса, когда он жил с родителями — в столь ранний час улицы города всегда были пустынны, воздух — свеж и прохладен, а вся его родня мирно спала по своим кроватям, давая Томасу достаточно личного пространства и времени для себя. После поступления и переезда Томасу пришлось отказаться от многих домашних привычек, но утреннюю пробежку убирать из расписания он не собирался. И в первое же утро к нему присоединился Минхо. Постепенно это стало их неукоснительно соблюдаемой традицией. Даже несмотря на то, что Томас как первокурсник вынужден был вставать на утренние пары, тогда как Минхо имел привилегию отсыпаться до полудня. Ничто так не сближает, как совместные подъемы в несусветную рань!

Порой они бегали молча, заткнув уши наушниками, и лишь иногда короткими прикосновениями к локтю или плечу друг друга привлекали внимание, предлагая изменить маршрут или остановиться возле фонтанчика с водой. Порой они болтали без умолку всю дорогу обо всем подряд — спорте, учебе, просмотренных фильмах и прочитанных книгах. В один из таких дней зашел разговор о личной жизни, и Томас попытался как-то намекнуть Минхо, что при необходимости без проблем может покинуть комнату на пару часов. В ответ тот лишь рассмеялся и сказал Томасу не выдумывать глупостей:

— Мы с Ньютом уже три года вместе — еще со старшей школы. Поверь мне, нам хватает и места, и времени на все.

Томас восхищенно присвистнул:

— Три года — серьезный срок.

— И не говори. Сестра Ньюта, которая меняет парней каждые три-четыре месяца, все время спрашивает, как мы друг другу еще не надоели.

— Не могу представить, чтобы такое случилось, — помотал головой Томас. — Я, конечно, вас недавно знаю, но…

Минхо посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. От улыбки на его щеке образовалась ямочка, на которую Томас так засмотрелся, что чуть не пропустил ответ Минхо:

— Порой неважно, как долго вы знакомы. Главное, чтобы вы хотели одного и того же.

Томасу оставалось лишь согласно кивнуть на это заявление.

 

Кафе неподалеку от кампуса Томасу давным-давно советовал Бен — один из его товарищей по команде. В описании были упомянуты «божественные круассаны» и «нечеловечески вкусный латте», так что когда в один прекрасный день перед ним встал вопрос, куда податься на обед, он раздумывал недолго.

Кафе было действительно очень уютным и приятным. На нем сказывалась близость кампуса (цены были более чем приемлемы для студентов), но при этом оно не скатывалось до уровня обычной забегаловки. В нем чувствовался дух старой доброй Америки — обстановка кафе будто сошла с идиллических иллюстраций шестидесятых. Только девушек с белокурыми начесами для общей картины не хватало. Впрочем, на нехватку девушек Томас и не подумал жаловаться, когда к его столику подошел одетый в форменную красно-черную рубашку Ньют.

— Томас! Привет. — Ньют обнял привставшего Томаса, радостно хлопнув его по спине. — Какими судьбами?

— Ньют! Я и не знал, что ты здесь работаешь! — Томас счастливо улыбнулся. Ньюта он не видел уже пару дней — их с Минхо загрузили подготовкой к ближайшим соревнованиям, и до этого момента Томас и не осознавал, как соскучился. — Вернее, я знал, что ты подрабатываешь в кафе, но не знал, в каком именно. А это место мне Бен посоветовал. Я рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже. — Ньют улыбнулся еще шире, и Томас почувствовал, как усталость от невероятно утомительного дня отступает. Имелось у Ньюта такое свойство — одним своим появлением делать день лучше. Порой в такие моменты Томас невероятно завидовал тому, как Минхо повезло.

Мысли о Минхо моментально отрезвили Томаса. Потому что одно дело — флиртовать с симпатичным официантом, и совсем другое, когда этот официант — бойфренд твоего соседа. Ситуацию усугубляло еще и то, что за такой короткий срок Минхо и Ньют умудрились попасть в ближайший круг общения Томаса и стать ему чуть ли не лучшими друзьями. А с друзьями так нельзя.

— Итак, что ты мне посоветуешь выбрать? — Томас оттолкнул от себя пластиковую карту меню и выжидательно посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Тебе поесть или перекусить?

— Вообще-то, я пришел сюда за вашими знаменитыми круассанами и латте. Но… — тут Томас вспомнил, что кроме утренней овсянки и съеденного на переменке энергетического батончика у него сегодня ничего толком и во рту не было. — Но, пожалуй, я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь посущественнее.

Ньют нахмурился и неодобрительно посмотрел на Томаса:

— Ты сегодня вообще хоть что-то ел?

— Да. Утром. Честно.

Ньют выразительно посмотрел на часы, показывающие начало четвертого.

— Ты гробишь свое здоровье. Как спортсмен ты должен заботиться о правильном питании!

— Ньют, — простонал Томас, — с меня хватит лекций и нотаций от тренера. Хоть ты не начинай!

— Даже не собирался. Ты как к брокколи относишься?

Томас неопределенно пожал плечами — фанатом брокколи он никогда не был, но и особого отвращения продукт у него не вызывал.

— Отлично. Значит, будем возвращать тебя на здоровый путь. Суп-пюре из брокколи, салат и бифштекс, — проговаривая заказ, Ньют одновременно быстро записывал его в своем блокноте.

— Эмм… Может, все-таки бургер и картошку? — робко спросил Томас.

— Даже не проси. Здоровое питание!

— Но я не люблю салаты.

— Тебя никто не спрашивает, — хмыкнул Ньют. Затем, посмотрев на несчастное лицо Томаса, добавил: — Но на десерт я, так уж и быть, разрешу тебе круассан с шоколадом. И кофе.

— Но… это же тирания!

— И деспотизм, угу. Ваш заказ будет готов в течение десяти минут, ожидайте, — Ньют профессионально улыбнулся и направился в сторону кухни, тем самым заканчивая разговор.

Томас в удивлении тряхнул головой, даже не пытаясь сдержать восхищенную улыбку. Ньют был неподражаем.

 

Тем же вечером, едва войдя в комнату, Томас был огорошен словами Минхо:

— Ньют сказал, что ты плохо питаешься. И попросил меня более внимательно проследить за тобой.

Томас бросил сумку на пол и со стоном рухнул поперек кровати, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы разуться.

— Не-е-ет, только не это! Стоило мне понадеяться на то, что хотя бы в колледже ко мне станут относиться, как ко взрослому!..

— Старший брат? — понимающе хмыкнул Минхо. И не преминул добавить: — Кстати, валяться на кровати в обуви — не лучшая затея. Сам же потом со стиркой намучаешься.

Томас поднял на него взгляд, полный праведного возмущения. Но ответил:

— Хуже. Кузина. Старше на год. Вы чем-то похожи.

— Она такая же красотка?

— Нет, такая же заноза в заднице.

Минхо рассмеялся.

— Сочувствую, Томас. Но, увы, не могу ничем помочь — если Ньют сказал проследить за тобой, значит, так тому и быть. К тому же, как мне напомнили, я твой капитан, и это моя прямая обязанность — заботиться о благополучии своих подопечных. Так что с сегодняшнего вечера я слежу за твоим распорядком дня и питанием. 

Томас сгреб подушку и что есть силы запулил ее в сторону смеющегося Минхо.

— Иди ты!..

После этого у них сам по себе обустроился совместный быт — каждое утро Минхо с Томасом выходили на пробежку, которая обязательно завершалась в кафе у Ньюта, где они отпаивались вкуснейшим кофе и ели полезные и одобренные Ньютом же завтраки. Правда, самого тирана и деспота по утрам там практически не бывало — он, как и Томас, страдал от ранних занятий и заступал на смены только во второй половине дня. Как раз к тому моменту, когда освободившийся Томас урывал полчаса в своем расписании, чтобы забежать на обед перед тренировкой. Ньют всегда встречал его ворчанием по поводу его любви к фаст-фуду и заставлял кроме бургеров и кофе с круассанами съедать тарелку супа дня.

Порой их с Минхо обеды совпадали, и тогда Ньют брал пятнадцатиминутный перерыв, подсаживался к ребятам и неотрывно следил за тем, чтобы оба бегуна съедали суп и салат до конца. Томас попытался вякнуть, мол, бойфренда своего тирань, а я сам по себе мальчик. В ответ на это он был награжден таким взглядом, что предпочел сделать вид, будто даже мысли о подобной претензии у него не возникало.

 

Увлекательная студенческая жизнь текла своим чередом — учеба, спорт, ссоры с Гэлли, походы в кино с Беном (с которым они периодически встречались, потом не встречались, потом снова встречались… статус отношений «все сложно» был визитной карточкой Томаса), Ньютом и Минхо. Калейдоскоп одинаково разных будней закружил Томаса. Он получал удовольствие от каждого дня, каждого выполненного задания, каждой победы на треке. Жизнь была прекрасна.

Проблема с деньгами встала перед Томасом в начале октября. Нет, не то чтобы родители не обеспечивали его — на учебные материалы хватало с лихвой, проживание и прочие связанные с колледжем траты ему обеспечивала спортивная стипендия. Просить на карманные расходы у родителей было как-то неловко, да и в общем Томасу хотелось собственных, кровно заработанных денег.

В тот вечер Минхо задержался на дополнительных занятиях (Томас решительно не понимал, как он успевает еще и с отстающими заниматься), так что пришедший в гости Ньют застал лишь Томаса, погруженного в пучину отчаянных поисков вариантов подработки.

— Вечер салагам!

— Что же у вас с Гэлли за неистребимая любовь к этому слову? — вздохнул Томас, не отрываясь от экрана. — И тебе не хворать, дедуля.

— Кто-то сегодня явно не в духе, — хмыкнул Ньют, по-хозяйски разваливаясь на кровати Томаса.

Томас краем глаза проследил за задравшимся вверх краем чужой рубашки, но поспешно переключился обратно на компьютер. К тому, что у Ньюта были какие-то свои понятия о личном пространстве, он уже привык. Как и к своей реакции на Ньютовы выходки. Томас мог сколько угодно уговаривать себя не думать, корить себя за то, что слишком неправильно думает о своем друге, который по совместительству — бойфренд еще одного его друга, но… Бен. Ему стоило бы в первую очередь вспомнить о Бене.

— Ищу подработку.

— Взалкалось денег?

— Скорее, уверенности в себе. И хоть какой-то независимости.

— Что ты ищешь? — Ньют перекатился по постели, приподнявшись на руках и пытаясь рассмотреть экран стоящего на столе ноутбука.

— Что-нибудь. — Томас наклонил экран так, чтобы Ньюту было лучше видно. — Пока привлекательны должности курьера — гибкий график и деньги неплохие. Можно еще на заправку устроиться, но…

— А как ты смотришь на работу официантом?

— Я не нашел ничего подходящего. Те вакансии, которые были доступны по этому профилю, меня не устроили — либо слишком далеко от дома, либо ночные смены.

— У меня шеф давно на вечерние часы собирался нанять помощника. Гибкий график, нормальные деньги. Могу тебя порекомендовать.

— Правда? — радостно спросил Томас.

— Ага, и скидки на обеды для сотрудников, — подмигнул Ньют.

— Это было бы просто замечательно.

— Тогда приходи завтра обедать — я переговорю с Хорхе и представлю ему тебя.

— Спасибо, Ньют, ты просто мега! — радостно воскликнул Томас.

— С тебя пиво, — хмыкнул Ньют.

На работу Томас устроился без проблем. Две недели испытательного срока под неусыпным надзором Ньюта пролетели незаметно. И если раньше он думал, что проводит много времени с Минхо и Ньютом, то теперь они были вместе постоянно: с Минхо — дома и на тренировках, с Ньютом — в обед и на работе. Остатки свободного времени были разделены между Минхо, Ньютом и Беном.

Бену доставалась самая малая его часть, хотя Томас замечал это только в момент очередной паузы в их отношениях. Каждый раз он пытался как-то исправить это, но потом рутина захватывала его, и вновь на первое место выдвигались тренировки, Минхо и Ньют, но не Бен. Томас чувствовал себя виноватым — он никогда не думал, что из него получится настолько хреновый бойфренд.

Бен пришел в их кафе как-то вечером, за неделю до Хэллоуина. Томас радостно поприветствовал его, принял заказ и, оглянувшись на Ньюта, спросил:

— Я возьму перерыв?

Ньют хмуро глянул на Бена, но кивнул.

— Привет. — Томас подошел к столику с двумя стаканами латте и двумя круассанами. — Выпью с тобой кофе.

— И съешь мои круассаны? — хмыкнул Бен.

— Нет, все круассаны тебе, — рассмеялся Томас, придвигая к нему тарелку. На данном этапе у них с Беном был очередной перерыв в отношениях, и Томас хотел это изменить.

— Итак… — начал было Томас, но замолчал.

— Итак? — спросил Бен, глядя на Томаса поверх стаканчика.

— Ты не облегчишь мне задачу, не так ли? — пробормотал Томас. Затем улыбнулся и напрямую спросил. — Пойдешь со мной на хэллоуинскую вечеринку?

Бен отставил стаканчик и принялся крутить его на столешнице. Затем он посмотрел куда-то за плечо Томасу и нахмурился. Наконец, после затянувшегося молчания, он перевел взгляд на Томаса:

— Я не думаю, что нам стоит что-то продолжать. Или пытаться вообще. Ты отличный парень, с тобой весело, но… Ты же сам видишь, что у нас никак не складывается.

Томас вздохнул, отпивая кофе и рассматривая столешницу. С одной стороны, он был с Беном согласен, с другой…

— Да, прости. Глупая была идея. — Томас поднялся и, не слушая окликов Бена, направился к барной стойке. Ньют встретил его сочувственным взглядом и погладил по щеке.

— Он не стоит тебя.

Томас глянул на него:

— Я так не думаю. Он хороший. Мы просто... не подходим друг другу.

— Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше, чем просто «хороший», — нахмурился Ньют.

— Не всем быть такими, как вы с Минхо, — улыбнулся Томас. — Давай работать.

Бен подошел к нему перед тем, как уйти из кафе.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. И, надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями.

— Не проблема, — Томас широко улыбнулся. Обиды или горечи он не испытывал, было только какое-то странное тянущее изнутри чувство нехватки чего-то. — И, конечно, я надеюсь, что мы сможем остаться друзьями. С кем иначе я пойду на «Голодные игры»? Ньют не любит эту франшизу, а Минхо без него в кино не выманишь.

— Ньют не любит не только эту франшизу, — хмыкнул Бен, вновь глядя за спину Томасу. В этот раз тот оглянулся и, увидев тяжело смотрящего на Бена Ньюта, покачал головой.

— Не обращай внимания. На него порой накатывают приступы гиперопеки.

— До этого я такое замечал за ним только по отношению к Минхо.

— Да? А я думал, он со всеми так.

Бен неопределенно хмыкнул и как-то странно посмотрел на Томаса.

— Ладно, я пойду. Спасибо за кофе.

— Заходи. — Томас протянул руку, но Бен вместо того, чтобы ее пожать, крепко его обнял.

— До встречи!

Когда Бен вышел из кафе, Ньют подошел к Томасу и положил руку ему на плечо:

— На Хэллоуин пойдешь с нами. У меня даже есть идея костюмов для нас троих.

Томас улыбнулся и почувствовал, как то странное чувство внутри постепенно сходит на нет.

 

Хэллоуин был не первой студенческой вечеринкой, которую посетил Томас, но определенно — одной из самых масштабных. Казалось, что весь кампус превратился в единую стихийную вечеринку — пока Томас дошел до своей комнаты, он успел потусить в трех компаниях, выпить с пятью приятелями и завести еще с пяток новых знакомств. Так что в комнату он пришел с часовым опозданием. На пороге его встретил недовольный Ньют:

— И где тебя носит, позволь узнать? Впрочем, неважно. Давай, бегом переодевайся. — Он указал на разложенные на кровати черные брюки, белоснежную рубашку и что-то, смутно напоминающее плащ.

Только сейчас Томас обратил внимание на одежду Ньюта — классические черные брюки, белая рубашка, застегнутая под горло. Волосы его были уложены на аккуратный пробор и залиты таким количеством геля, что Томас невольно задумался, сколько часов это все смывать придется.

— У нас костюмы вампиров? — подозрительно спросил он.

В этот момент из-за шкафа выглянул Минхо:

— Хуже. Слизеринцев. Ньют, как этот долбаный галстук завязать?

— Иди сюда. — Вопреки собственным словам, Ньют первым подошел к Минхо и, расправив галстук, принялся его завязывать.

Томас стоял и хлопал глазами.

— Слизеринцев.

— Угу. Как удачно, что ты решил составить нам компанию. А то Драко Малфой в сопровождении одного лишь Крэбба — это печально.

— То есть я — Гойл?! — возмущенно возопил Томас. — Боже, почему ты не выбрал какую-нибудь другую тематику.

— Прости, дорогой. Нашей с Минхо первоначальной идеей было пойти в образах Люка Скайуокера и Хана Соло, но вряд ли бы ты согласился на роль принцессы Леи. Так что пришлось в срочном порядке выдумывать что-то новенькое. Хорошо, что у Сони есть друзья-поттероманы, так что найти мантии было проще простого. — Завязав галстук и расправив узел, Ньют поцеловал Минхо в щеку и повернулся к Томасу.

— Ты еще не одет?!

— Считай, уже почти, — пробормотал Томас, сбрасывая сумку и стягивая через голову толстовку. Переодеваться под выжидающими взглядами Минхо и Ньюта было неловко, просить их отвернуться — еще более глупо. Поэтому, плюнув на все, Томас быстро разделся до трусов, натянул брюки, рубашку и накинул на плечи мантию. Галстук закинул на шею и повернулся к Ньюту:

— Поможешь?

— Давай. — Ньют быстрыми и ловкими движениями завязал аккуратный полувиндзор и отступил на шаг, любуясь делом рук своих. Затем подошел, приспустил галстук, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и растрепал причесанные волосы Томаса. — Намного лучше.

— Спасибо, фея-крестная, — фыркнул Томас. Минхо засмеялся, и послышался звук камеры. — Только не говори, что ты меня сфотографировал!

— А как же, история должна сохранить то, как выглядела Золушка, прежде чем пробило полночь.

Ньют довольно улыбнулся.

— Так. Вы — молодцы. Мантии застегните. А то прям неловко за такую неопрятную свиту, — закончил Ньют с невесть откуда взявшимся британским акцентом.

— У-у-у, кто-то уже вошел в роль, — хихикнул Минхо. — Ну, готовы веселиться?

— Еще как, — улыбнулся Томас. Вечер сегодня, конечно, мог сложиться по-всякому, но в чем Томас был уверен на сто процентов, так это в том, что скучно им не будет.

К полуночи Золушка действительно подрастеряла свой королевский вид — мантия была сброшена на стул, галстук свободно болтался на шее, а рубашка была расстегнута на три пуговицы. Впрочем, его спутники от него не отставали — они втроем бодро вытанцовывали под что-то чрезвычайно веселое и зажигательное. В перерыве между песнями Ньют подтолкнул Минхо к Томасу и мотнул головой:

— Я на бар. Кому чего хочется?

Томас помотал головой:

— Мне хватит.

Минхо согласно кивнул:

— Мне тоже.

— Танцуйте тогда, — хмыкнул Ньют, скрывшись в толпе.

В этот момент включился медленный трек, и Томас неуверенно посмотрел на Минхо:

— Пойдем к столику?

— Зачем? — улыбнулся Минхо и протянул руку. — Танцуешь?

Томас оглянулся, но Ньюта видно не было.

— Я не… — танцевать с Минхо казалось неправильным. По крайней мере, танцевать с Минхо без присутствия Ньюта.

— Боже, Томас, ты слишком много думаешь. — Минхо, не дождавшись действий со стороны Томаса, просто по-хозяйски притянул его к себе, кладя обе руки на талию. — Танцуем.

Томас нерешительно поднял руки и положил их на плечи Минхо, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Минхо ободряюще улыбнулся и крепче сжал руки. После этого почему-то сразу стало как-то легко и непринужденно — так, как всегда бывает рядом с Минхо или Ньютом. Томас прикрыл глаза, чувствуя умиротворение, тело расслабилось и позволило своему хозяину отдохнуть.

Минхо неспешно кружил их под медленную музыку, разглядывал окружающую их толпу и, увидев очередного общего знакомого, интимным шепотом рассказывал Томасу на ухо, в каком костюме он пришел. То ли в этом был виноват алкоголь, то ли общая обстановка полутемного танцпола, но, когда левая рука Минхо спустилась значительно ниже талии, Томас среагировал на это совершенно не так, как следовало бы. Вместо того чтобы напомнить Минхо и себе о реальном положении вещей, Томас окончательно расслабился, откинувшись на обнимающие его руки и позволяя им двигаться как заблагорассудится. Какого черта! Томас был молод, пьян, его обнимал красивый мужчина — так почему бы и нет?

Ньют нашел их три танца спустя на том же месте и почти в той же позе.

— Ты что, приватизировал его на весь вечер? — хмыкнул Ньют, отпихивая Минхо и обнимая Томаса.

— Ну, ты не можешь обвинить меня в том, что мне захотелось разнообразия. Я так давно не танцевал ни с кем, кроме тебя, — ответил Минхо, отступая на шаг.

— Я тоже! Значит, теперь моя очередь! — радостно заключил Ньют.

— Э-э-э… Ребята? Я тут тоже как бы присутствую, — рискнул напомнить о себе Томас.

— Мы помним, — хмыкнул Ньют, уверенно кладя ладонь туда, откуда только что сбросил руку Минхо. — Иначе бы и разговора не было. На вот, — он вручил Минхо бокал со своим коктейлем, — подержи, пока мы танцуем.

Минхо со вздохом взял коктейль, поцеловал Ньюта в щеку, похлопал Томаса по плечу и направился к их столику:

— Я посижу пока.

— Мы тебя найдем! — крикнул ему вслед Ньют. Затем притянул к себе Томаса и подмигнул. — Ну что, танцуем?

Томас улыбнулся и покрепче прижался к партнеру:

— Танцуем!

 

После Хэллоуина его отношения с Минхо и Ньютом не претерпели ровно никаких изменений. Даже то, что на следующее утро они проснулись втроем, лежа поперек двух сдвинутых кроватей, не внесло в их отношения ни капли неловкости или напряженности.

Проспавшись и вспомнив события предыдущего вечера, Томас некоторое время переживал, как бы Минхо или Ньют не предъявили ему или друг другу претензии за слишком уж откровенные танцы, которыми они заканчивали праздник, но совершенно зря. О Хэллоуине все трое вспоминали с улыбкой, и даже за засвеченные в Фейсбуке и Инстаграме фотографии стыдно не было.

Как оказалось, это была последняя для Томаса бурная вечеринка на ближайшие полтора месяца. Время будто бы сошло с ума, несясь вперед какими-то ненормальными скачками, отдаленные сроки по учебным проектам внезапно превратились в дедлайны, а список книг, которые нужно было прочитать к экзаменам, и не думал уменьшаться.

Свой последний экзамен Томас, как и Минхо, сдал двадцать второго декабря. А двадцать третьего он летел домой — встречать Рождество вместе с семьей. Ньют был свободен еще с девятнадцатого, но остался в городе дожидаться конца занятий у Минхо — они собирались на Рождество в гости к его родственникам в Нью-Йорк.

Таким образом, вечером двадцать второго Томас обнаружил себя в их комнате в компании Минхо, Ньюта и двух бутылок текилы. Кажется, двух. В количестве Томас не был уверен, так как, когда он пришел в комнату, Минхо и Ньют уже были навеселе, и ему пришлось очень быстро их догонять.

В голове воцарилась приятная пустота, все тело звенело от поселившейся в нем легкости, и Томасу казалось, что он лишь на миг прикрыл глаза. Однако, возможно, с тех пор прошло чуть больше одного мгновения — потому что, когда он закрывал глаза, Ньют и Минхо сидели на полу по обе стороны от него. Сейчас же ему пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, что Ньют переместился к Минхо, оседлав его колени и жадно целуя. Это был не первый раз, когда Томас видел их целующимися. Черт, он даже заставал их трахающимися. Но в этот раз все было иначе.

Минхо запустил ладони под футболку Ньюта, жадно лаская оголенную кожу, пока Ньют не менее жадно целовал его в ответ. Ньют недовольно застонал, когда Минхо отодвинулся, чтобы стащить с него футболку. Рубашка Минхо была давным-давно расстегнута, как и ширинка на его брюках.

Томас подумал, что ему стоило бы уйти. Но проблема в том, что с таким количеством влитого в себя алкоголя он не был уверен, что сможет встать, а уж покинуть комнату — и подавно. Когда он решил, что стоит хотя бы отвернуться, он поймал на себе взгляд Минхо. Ньют наконец-то пресытился поцелуями и теперь спускался все ниже, больше кусая, чем лаская шею и грудь Минхо. Минхо придерживал Ньюта за затылок, не столько направляя, сколько просто сохраняя контакт. Потому что на Ньюта он не смотрел. Он смотрел прямо на Томаса, ему в глаза, и у Томаса от этого кружилась голова. Он чувствовал, как до этого неясное, шевелящееся вот уже полгода где-то на задворках сознания возбуждение внезапно прорывает плотину здравого смысла и невысказанных договоренностей и затапливает его — целиком и полностью. Ширинка больно давила на возбужденный член, но расстегнуть ее значило капитулировать окончательно. Томас понимал, что так нельзя, и собрал в кулак остатки силы воли. Вот сейчас он встанет и уйдет. Вот сейчас.

В этот момент Ньют, словно почувствовав его решимость, оторвался от Минхо и, повернувшись, подмигнул Томасу. Затем спустился ниже, стянув с приподнявшегося Минхо штаны, и, пару раз проведя ладонью по возбужденному члену, вобрал его в рот. Томас не был уверен, кому принадлежал громкий вскрик, последовавший за этим — Минхо или же ему самому.

Томас смотрел на то, как жадно Ньют делал минет. Каждое движение кричало о том, какое удовольствие получает от этого он сам. Минхо прикрыл глаза, откидываясь назад и позволяя Ньюту вести. Томас глубоко втянул в себя воздух и, не выдержав, протянул руку к ширинке. Его пальцы слегка дрожали, пока он ее расстегивал.

Минхо громко застонал, подаваясь вперед бедрами, и это внезапно остановило Томаса. Это же Минхо. И Ньют. Его друзья. Он что, действительно собирался дрочить, когда?..

— Если ты раздумываешь над тем, чтобы покинуть наше замечательное общество ради того, чтобы подрочить в одиночестве, — внезапно прозвучавший голос Ньюта оказался для Томаса неожиданностью, — то ты ни черта не понимаешь в том, как получать удовольствие.

Томас поднял взгляд на парней. Ньют стоял на коленях, лениво поглаживая Минхо и в упор глядя на Томаса. Минхо, закусив губу, пытался сдержаться и не начать бездумно вбиваться в кулак Ньюта.

— Я не… — начал было Томас, но Минхо перебил его:

— Томас, твою мать. Он же заставит меня ждать, пока ты не начнешь. Поэтому перестань корчить из себя девочку и займись делом.

Томас почти истерически смеялся, пока стягивал с себя джинсы и трусы, пока облизывал руку, потому что до тумбочки со смазкой было почти два метра — непреодолимое в его кондиции расстояние. Он дрочил резко и быстро — точно в том же ритме, в котором Ньют отсасывал Минхо. И кончили они практически одновременно — Ньют старательно сглатывал, тогда как Томас морщился, глядя на пятна спермы, украсившие его футболку. После он пребывал в блаженном состоянии и сквозь полуприкрытые веки смотрел на то, как Минхо нежно целует Ньюта и помогает ему достичь собственного оргазма. Разомлевший Ньют распластался на Минхо и лежал так, пока Минхо поглаживал его по спине и покрывал легкими поцелуями виски и лоб.

— Ньют, нам нужно перебраться в постель, — нарушил тишину Минхо. — Не стоит спать на полу.

Ньют что-то недовольно промычал, но послушно встал и направился к кровати. А Томас впервые почувствовал себя третьим лишним, потому что то, что происходило сейчас между Минхо и Ньютом... Это было намного интимнее, чем секс, намного более личное, чем «я тебя люблю».

Томас кое-как добрался до своей кровати и отвернулся к стенке. Он совершенно не хотел смотреть, как Минхо с Ньютом укладываются спать. Вместе.

 

На следующее утро подъем по будильнику превратился для Томаса в подвиг. Голова после вчерашнего казалась квадратной, и не то, что шевелить ею — думать было больно. Томас встал, быстро собрался, стараясь не шуметь — Ньют с Минхо спали, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, и будить их не входило в его планы. Почему-то казалось, что в этот раз неловкости им не избежать. Томас еще раз проверил, все ли на месте — деньги, документы, билет на самолет и телефон распиханы по карманам куртки — поднял загодя собранный чемодан, набитый подарками многочисленным членам семейства, и тихонько вышел за дверь. Кофе он мог выпить и в аэропорту.

Сообщение от Ньюта и Минхо Томас получил, когда ждал багаж в зоне прилета. «Прости, что не проводили. Счастливого Рождества. Мы позвоним, когда доберемся до места». Томас долго смотрел на телефон, прежде чем набить короткий ответ, а затем, откинув лишние мысли, подхватил чемодан с ленты и пошел к выходу из аэропорта. Его ждало прекрасное Рождество в кругу семьи.

Праздничная неделя пролетела незаметно, так что даже времени на фрустрацию у Томаса не было. К тому же Ньют с Минхо действительно позвонили в тот же вечер. И на следующий вечер. И рождественским утром. Родители даже грозились забрать у Томаса телефон — он проводил с ним больше времени, чем с семьей.

Перелет назад дался Томасу намного легче — в отличии от поездки домой, в этот раз он садился в самолет хорошо выспавшийся и трезвый. Папа лишь посмеялся над озвучившим эти мысли Томасом и обнял его, выдав на прощание напутствие хорошо учиться и не напиваться:

— Ты же спортсмен!

В общежитие Томас вернулся за пару дней до начала занятий, и его настигло чувство déjà vu — пустые коридоры общежития, тяжелая сумка и знакомая комната на четвертом этаже. В этот раз, правда, дверь открылась перед ним еще до того, как он вставил ключ в замочную скважину:

— Ты вернулся! — обрадованно сказал Минхо, сгребая его в объятия еще до того, как Томас успел переступить порог.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — хмыкнул Томас, похлопывая Минхо по плечу. Затем заглянул в комнату и увидел Ньюта. — И тебя тоже.

— Мы скучали. — Ньют подошел и прижался к нему с другой стороны, заключая его в еще более крепкие объятия.

— Я тоже, — искренне ответил Томас.

Спустя одну чашку кофе и быстрый душ Томас почувствовал себя относительно свежим и бодрым. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Ньют сунул ему в руку банку с пивом.

— Опять пытаетесь меня споить? — подозрительно посмотрел Томас, но пиво все же взял.

— От одной банки тебе хуже не станет, зато разговор легче пойдет, — хмыкнул Минхо.

По спине Томаса пробежал холодок. Неужели… Он так надеялся, что их предрождественская вечеринка забудется, спишется на счет выпитого. С тех пор прошло две недели. Две недели непрерывного общения с этими ребятами. Две недели, за которые Томас успел для себя понять, что дружба с ними важнее каких-либо экспериментов в постели, особенно если в качестве эксперимента выступает он сам.

— Слушайте, ребята, если вы о том, что произошло перед каникулами, то нам не обязательно это обсуждать. Мы были пьяны, ситуация немного вырвалась из-под контроля, вот и…

— Томми! — Ньют положил пальцы ему на губы, призывая к молчанию. — Томми, помолчи и выслушай нас, пожалуйста. Мы не жалеем о случившемся. Ни я, ни Минхо. Но и повторения мы не хотим.

— Я так и…

Ньют шлепнул кончиками пальцев по его губам — не больно, но доходчиво.

— Тебе лучше молчать, пока он не закончит, — ухмыльнулся Минхо. — Я так всегда делаю — бережет нам обоим кучу времени и нервов.

Ньют недовольно посмотрел на Минхо, но продолжил:

— Мы не хотим такого повторения. Потому что не хотим, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лишним.

Томас в недоумении посмотрел вначале на Ньюта, а потом на Минхо.

— Но…

— Мы… ты нам очень нравишься, Томас. И мне, и Минхо. Мы не хотим расставаться — ни друг с другом, ни с тобой. Мы оба хотим тебя. Давай попытаемся быть вместе?

— Вместе как… втроем?

— Втроем, — согласно кивнул Ньют.

— Но… вы уверены в этом? — Томас нерешительно переводил взгляд с Ньюта на Минхо и обратно.

— Мы — да, — кивнул Минхо, отпивая пива. — Вопрос, чего хочешь ты. Если ты скажешь «нет», мы просто забудем об этом разговоре и больше никогда не поднимем эту тему. Если ты скажешь «да», то мы попытаемся сделать так, чтобы эти отношения заработали.

Томас смотрел на них и впервые видел решение проблемы, которую все трое старательно игнорировали полгода. Он попытался подумать логически, но маячившая перед ним перспектива была слишком прекрасной, чтобы пытаться искать в ней минусы и плюсы. К черту все.

Томас широко улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Я хочу. Но… как? В смысле — как мы заставим эти отношения работать.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Минхо, улыбаясь в ответ. В единый миг из его позы ушло все напряжение. Он встал, подошел к Ньюту с Томасом и обнял обоих — так, как до этого обнимал лишь Ньюта. — Мы никогда подобного не пробовали.

— Но мы можем выяснить это вместе, — улыбнулся Ньют, прижимаясь к Томасу с другой стороны.

Томас почувствовал, как заполошно забилось его сердце. Потому что «мы» Ньюта подразумевало не только Минхо и Ньюта. Оно подразумевало под собою их троих.

— Итак, — нарушил торжественность момента Минхо, — кто первым целует Томаса?

К поцелуям они перешли не скоро — на то, чтобы окончательно отсмеяться, у них ушло не менее десяти минут.

___________  
* Максимальный средний балл (GPA) в американских школах — 4,0.


End file.
